Lazy Saturdays and Hair cuts
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are enjoying a relaxing and lazy Saturday at home with their daughter who asks why her father doesn't allow her mama to cut his hair. This is the story of why she doesn't. T for language


Hey guys, here is another Kakasaku. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

Today was a beautiful spring Saturday and the Hatake house was in a state of lazy relaxation.

"Hey Papa?" Mitsuri Hatake asked her father.

"Hn?" Kakashi answered as he lazily looked up from his reading and looked at his daughter who was sitting on the floor in front of her mother who was doing her hair. Ever since his daughter was born Sakura demanded that if he was going to continue to read his books they had to be covered up.

"Why don't you ever let Mama cut your hair? She always does Aunty Ino's and Uncle Sasuke's?" She asked her father all the while her mother had to stop doing what she was doing because she couldn't stop laughing and didn't want to mess up her daughter's hair.

"It's because your Papa doesn't allow me to touch his hair anymore." Sakura answered for him after she regained control.

"But why?" The six-year-old asked as she tried looking behind her at her mother.

"Face forward Suri-chan." Sakura told her daughter.

"Gomen."

"It's because your Mama played a very mean trick on Papa many years ago." Kakashi answered glaring playfully at his wife.

"It wasn't that bad Kashi and besides you looked cute." Sakura said smiling at her husband.

"Hmph. Naruto and Sasuke still bring it up from time to time." He sulked.

"Oh grow up." She smiled.

"Tell me what Mama did Papa." Their daughter asked brining their attention back on to the six-year-old.

"Well…" Kakashi started.

…

It was a peaceful Saturday morning very much like the one they were having now, the only difference was that outside a large number of passersby were gathered in front of the house that at the time Sakura and Kakashi shared alone due to the loud commotion coming from inside.

"Damnit! Ow stop, you're killing me!" Was all that could be heard from the open window.

"Oh, stop complaining Kashi. You're a grown man so take it like one." A woman's voice was also heard.

"Yes, exactly I am a man Sakura." Kakashi defended while putting emphasis on the man.

"I have no one else to try this on! Naruto's is too short, Sai is out of the question and no one else was available. So, sit down and shut up."

"But…" Kakashi started.

"No buts I'm almost done. Just a few more loose ends and you're finished."

For a few moments, everything was quiet and the group of nosey busybodies were about to head on their way when all of a sudden, an ear-piercing scream erupted from the window.

"Stop! For the love of god woman stop! I swear I will never touch a single Icha-Icha novel for as long as I live if you let me go!"

At this the people outside were getting a little antsy and were worried that something was seriously wrong.

"Alright you big baby I'm done!" Sakura could be heard telling him.

"Thank god. I swear I would rather eat the pup's food than go through that ordeal again." He told his wife.

As things were dying down the sound of someone clearing one's throat was heard behind the group of onlookers. When they heard someone behind them the group turned around and was startled by who it was they saw.

"You do know that it is not polite to listen in on other's conversation in the privacy of their home, right?" The blonde Hokage asked the mass of people.

"G-Gomen Lord Seventh." One old lady who decided to speak up for the group bowed and ran off with several of other people doing the same.

"Hn. People never learn to keep their noses out of other people's business in this village, do they?" The man asked as he joined the blonde.

Sasuke and Naruto decided to pay their old teammates a visit on this beautiful spring day seeing as how it was very seldom that they all had the day off at the same time.

"No not really." Naruto answered. "Let's go see what all the fuss was about." He told his partner as he ascended the stairs.

After Naruto knocked on the wooden door it took a moment for Sakura to open up.

"Huh? Naruto, Sasuke what are you guys doing here?" She asked startled for as far as Sakura knew they didn't have anything planned.

"We wanted to know if the two of you would be up for a team lunch?" Naruto asked as he peered around Sakura to see if he could see what Kakashi was complaining about.

"Sure, that sounds great however…" Sakura added hesitantly.

Before Sakura could close the door to protect her husband's pride Kakashi stepped out into the living room to see who it was that came to the door.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" He questioned. Kakashi was also surprised when he saw his two former students at his door. But soon that look of surprise turned to a face of confusion.

"Whats that look for?" He asked.

When Sasuke and Naruto came down the street that lead to their friend's apartment they were curious as to why everyone was gathered around. When they heard Kakashi shouting they assumed that Sakura was testing out yet another harmless procedure on her husband but now that the result of said 'pain' was revealed they were shocked.

"Honestly. Why are you guys looking at me like that for?" Kakashi asked as he was starting to get annoyed. Honestly first Sakura put him through hell and now the others are looking at him like a foreign creature.

"And why are you laughing Sakura?" He asked, turning his attention to his snickering wife.

"Gee, Hatake you look mighty fine today." Sasuke smirked. Kakashi could see that unlike his wife and now Naruto Sasuke was able to keep his laughter in check.

"Seriously what is going on?"

"Oh my god sensei! What the hell did you do to your hair!" Naruto asked before he fell into a laughing fit.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked bewildered and he brought his hand up to his hair. Noticing that something felt different he looked at his wife who couldn't contain her amusement and doubled over in laughter.

"What the hell did you do?!" He asked as he ran back into the house and into the bathroom. When Kakashi took a good look in the mirror he was shocked as to what he saw.

"SAKURA!" He yelled.

…

"And after that I never trusted your mother with my hair." Kakashi said as he finished telling his daughter the horrifying story as to why he doesn't let his wife go new his hair.

"But Papa I bet you looked gorgeous with braids." Mitsuri said smiling up at her father which gained he a deep sigh from her father and uncontrollable laughter from her mother.

 _The end._

 _I hope you like this little fluff shot. I enjoyed writing it._

:D


End file.
